Fighting James Potter
by Golden.x.x
Summary: Severus Snape and James Potter are fighting again but this time will there be a different end this time? Just a tiny one shot. As per usual, warning: mature content


Fighting James Potter

Diclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter. But I can always dream :)

Warnings: slash, sex

Just a small one for you ;) Thanks for all the reviews on my other stories. Plot bunnies are attacking me as we speak so keep a look out!

I can't remember what set us off this time it might have been because I called his precious girlfriend a mudblood or it might have been the fact he called me greasy but for whatever reason we are now fighting in a disused classroom late at night. Our wands have been long forgotten and now we have resorted to muggle fighting. I was currently supporting a number of bruises but he was too and a black eye which I was quite proud of.

He suddenly rolled on top of me and I stilled. God, no! Not now! I thought as my body started to react to the hard body pressed against me. Do not move, he won't be able to tell if I just don't move.

"What's wrong? Giving up, Sniv-?" Oh shit he can feel it, I try to scramble out from underneath him but I am stuck in his tight grip. I feel him move his hips to confirm that no it was my wand in my pocket; I was actually hard for James bloody Potter.

"Well, well, well," he sneered, "what do we have here? You hard for me Snivilleous? Never knew you were a queer? I suppose all your buddies in Slytherin have fucked you then, are you Malfoy's fuck toy- "

I quickly surprised him by rolling over so I was on top of him, holding his hands down above his head. My body flush against him and that's when I felt an answering hardness to my own.

"Well, well, well Potter," I say moving my hips against his. He emits a groan and so I repeat the action which now has me groaning as well. I rub our cocks together feeling his hips move in time with mine until we are breathing hard.

He rolls us over so I am laying spread open with him in between my thighs. He thrusts his hips into mine. And then suddenly his mouth catches mine and his tongue is forced between my lips searching every part of my mouth as our lips smash together. I am finding it hard to breath and have to pull away to catch a breath but he quickly moves down my front ripping my shirt to get to my pale chest. Immediately he assaults my nipples leaving moaning hard as he sucks, pinches and bites them.

I reach and tear his own shirt moving aside his Gryffindor tie to taste his own nipples and I hear him gasp above me. Then it becomes a race to see who can get the other undressed the quickest as pants and socks fly.

Finally we are both naked and I see his thick cock jutting out of a patch of hazel curls, his tanned chest heaving to catch a breath. I reach out and touch it causing him to buck into my hand. He reaches out to grab my own and soon we both become a symphony of moan sand grunts suddenly I feel my self being forced over a desk which miraculously hadn't collapsed during the fighting. Two fingers appeared in front if my face, I look at them puzzled.

"Suck," he says "I don't have any lube." I quickly take the fingers into my mouth and begin to suck them. I imagine that I'm sucking Potter's own thick cock. He clearly is too as I hear him moan behind me. He pulls them out and then spreads my cheeks. I'm nervous; I never expected my first time to be with a boy let alone James Potter. I feel something push against my anus and tense. Surely he's not aiming to put his cock in there, it would never fit!

"Relax," I hear him mutter into my ear, "The pain will soon be over." That doesn't sound reassuring at all, I feel his finger breach me it doesn't feel that bad it's more uncomfortable than painful but then he adds another finger and starts to scissor then. My arse starts to burn and I try not to whimper as my eyes tear up but then I feel a hand on my cock distracting me from those fingers. After a while I start to relax and it doesn't hurt as much. It is now a more pleasant burn and then "GOD" my whole body has just come alive and my hips buck desperately. Potter sniggers above me.

"What was that?" I ask as Potter hits it again much to my pleasure.

"That's your prostate." He answers with a cheeky grin. He removes his fingers and spits into his hands. I'm confused again until he starts to rub his spit over his cock. God, I tense up, he really is going to stick his cock in my arse.

"It will hurt less if you relax," he says as he massages my shoulders I can feel his cock just at y entrance. I try to relax but it's not working. I breath and slowly start to unclench my muscles when "Fuck" my arse has been breached by his cock and it hurts, a lot. My erection is almost gone now as I fight to keep the tears from my eyes. He tries to sooth me from behind and then slowly starts to move. After a while the pain turns to a small ache and then he starts to move around as if looking for something inside me.

"SHIT!" he has found my prostate again and is now banging repeatedly into it. I'm in heaven. And I know I am not going to last long.

SSJPSSJPSSJP

I was right; I came all over the desk in front of me and he came soon after. We pant and lie on top of each other our legs barely able to hold us up. His cock slips out of my abused hole. I can feel his cum inside me; I can feel it leaking out of my hole. We get dressed in silence. He starts to move to the door and then turns and walks back towards me I retreat backwards until I hit a wall. He puts his two hands on either side of my face and kisses me hard, almost drawing blood as his teeth nip at my bottom lip. He then turns and leaves. For once I am excited for my next fight with James Potter, maybe next time I'll top.

Sorry it was so short, please review!


End file.
